4th Legacy War
4th Legacy War The Second Age began with suspicion and plotting. 14 months passed between the close of the 3rd Legacy War and the opening of the 4th. That allowed a great deal of time for reflection on the state of the world. The concensus between Andy, Martin, and Dana was that JP could not be allowed to consolidate his hold on the South East Continent. A secret pact made in advance of the 4th Legacy War laid out how the three would divide the world and how they would hamstring the South East Continent , and prevent JP from dominating all future wars. Eggo Prime Resurgent! What none knew was that Eggo Prime had returned to Pittsburgh to do battle in the Second Age. His mere presence destabalized the delicate alliance against JP and dictate the ultimate resolution of the war. The alliance had deliberately divided the world's resources between themselves; Martin would control the South West Continent and most of the North West Continent, Dana would control the rich South Central Continent, and Andy would control the North Central Continent and a single territory in the North West Continent. All three would consolidate their holdings and then advance on JP in the South East Continent, eliminating him from the game. The eventual winner would use one of the prize options to reduce the effectiveness of the South East Continent to JP. But all this planning was for naught when Eggo placed his starting HQ in Western United States. The delicate balance negotiated by the alliance was now upset. No Plan Survives Contact With An Ally Dana and Andy proceeded forward with the plan with an over arching goal of reducing the effectiveness of the South East Continent. They took the territory they had agreed upon during their planning, but no more. This gave Andy a continent bonus of five armies and Dana a bonus of three. Martin, with only a two army bonus from the South West Continent and boardered to the north by Eggo, not privy to the plan of the alliance, became uneasy by Andy's exponential army growth. While Andy and Dana positioned themselves in opposition to JP, Martin agitated for Eggo and Dana to invade the North Central Continent simply to destabalize Andy. Eggo eventually acquiesced, but Dana flatly refused. In response Martin initiated a war of genocide against Dana in which he succeeded in eliminating him, opening the first envelope in the game's history. After Martin had worn himself thin exterminating Dana, Andy turned his armies on Martin and Eggo, capturing both of their HQs and Dana's which was also under Martin's control. Ultimately the climactic battle against JP never came. Nevertheless, Andy held to his word of undermining the South East Continent and named it "The Aiel Waste", preventing JP from gaining the army bonus associated with naming the continent in future games. By winning his second game Andy also succeeded in opening the second envelope in the game's history. JP, now also entrenched in the North East Continent, founded a minor city in Afghanistan which he named Lizzi's Back Door. Martin, still clinging to life in the South Central Continent, founded the minor city of Chi Rho in Egypt. Eggo, still in control of most of his original land, founded the minor city of Echo Base in Iceland. Dana, having been eliminated, added the first come back power to the game by making Imperial Balkania Stealthy.